


The Hottest Thing To Me: A Glimpse of Drarry

by Silver_Sylph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, a little over 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sylph/pseuds/Silver_Sylph
Summary: Brief intimate Drarry moment.  POV Draco.





	

I gasped as he slid his tongue down my neck and along my collar bone.

"Harry!" He grinned wickedly at me and trailed kisses down my chest to my nipples. Once at his target, Harry suckled gently, swirling his tongue around the peaked bud. I couldn't help it: I needed to touch him. My hand was up and in his hair before I consciously made the choice.

He chuckled, the bastard, and slid down my chest to nuzzle my cock.

"Ah! Harry! Please!"

Thankfully, he didn't tease me more and my cock was suddenly engulfed.

"Gaaah!"

Harry hummed and sucked on the head of my cock before slowly sinking down till his nose was in my public hair.  Nothing is hotter than my boyfriend gleefully deep-throating my cock, his hair more messy than usual from my handling.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing anything explicit. Please feel free to let me know what you think. I would love the feedback :)


End file.
